


Заполним наши сердца мыслями о бесконечной ночи

by Heidel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Мне не нужна еда, – его тихий голос понизился до шепота. – Мне нужна кровь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заполним наши сердца мыслями о бесконечной ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fill Our Hearts With Thoughts Of Endless Night Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845997) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Персонажи: kid!vampire!Стив, Баки  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Размер: мини, 1354 слов в оригинале  
> Жанр: джен, вампирское АУ  
> Авторское примечание: название фика взято из песни My Chemical Romance "Vampire Will Never Hurt You"

Баки наклонил голову и нахмурился. 

– Что ты делаешь ночью на улице? 

Он не знал точно, кто этот мальчик, но если бы он был одним из их детей, сестра Кейт его бы выпорола, если бы поймала на улице зимой без пальто. 

Мальчик поднял голову. Он был очень бледным, в лице ни кровинки. 

– Я не знаю. – Он обхватил себя за плечи и задрожал. – Простите, я не хотел… – он огляделся вокруг. – Где я? 

– Церковь Святой Марии, – сказал Баки. – Это пожарная лестница. 

В этом была еще одна странность: его разбудил непонятный шум, и он заметил кучу одежды на пожарной лестнице, но когда он вылез в окно и слегка в нее ткнул, внутри оказался ребенок. 

Мальчик больше не выглядел смущенным, теперь он скорее был напуган. 

– Простите, – сказал он, пытаясь встать на ноги. Попытка оказалась не особо успешной, и он снова опустился на колени. 

– Ничего себе, – сказал Баки, схватив его за руку. – Ты болен?

– Нет, – ответил мальчик, но было похоже, что он лгал. Взгляд, которым он посмотрел на Баки, был почти умоляющим. – Я просто проголодался. 

– О, ну с этим всё в порядке, у нас есть еда. 

Баки придется сочинить для сестры Джейн очень правдоподобную сказочку про то, куда делась пища, но ничего страшного. Придумывать истории он умел очень хорошо. 

Мальчик съежился и, казалось, стал еще меньше. 

– Всё в порядке, – сказал он. – Мне нужно идти. 

– Нет, – сказал Баки, прежде чем даже успел подумать. Он не знал, почему ему хотелось позаботиться об этом ребенке, но он хотел это сделать. – Как тебя зовут?

На секунду показалось, что он не собирался отвечать. Затем он сказал:

– Стив. 

Он протянул Баки руку, и тот машинально её пожал, хотя это и казалось нелепым. Руки мальчика были холодными как лед. 

– Ого, – сказал Баки. – Идем внутрь. Ты замерзнешь до смерти.

Стив неуверенно рассмеялся.

– Нет, не замерзну, – сказал он. – Я в порядке. 

Он попытался отодвинуться, но Баки лишь крепче сжал его руку. 

– Почему ты такой _упрямый_? – спросил Баки, понизив голос до сердитого шепота, чтобы никого не разбудить. 

Стив закрыл глаза.

– Я не могу, – жалобно сказал он. – Но спасибо тебе. Я очень тебе признателен. 

– Я сейчас обижусь, – сказал Баки. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, жалея, что не может выпятить её еще немного. – Я пытаюсь быть гостеприимным. 

На короткий момент Стив улыбнулся, словно Баки казался ему забавным (Баки _был_ забавным; Баки был уморительно смешным), но затем его лицо снова стало замкнутым. 

– Это небезопасно, – сказал он.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, что вообще-то это было совершенно безопасно; конечно, монахини были строгими, но со Стивом они были бы ласковыми, но затем Стив добавил:

– Для тебя. 

Баки скрестил руки на груди. 

– Не объяснишь? – спросил он.

Стив покачал головой, но, казалось, у него больше не было сил спорить, даже с самим собой. 

– Мне не нужна еда, – его тихий голос понизился до шепота. – Мне нужна кровь.

Баки, который наклонился к нему, чтобы лучше слышать, теперь отпрянул назад. 

– Что тебе нужно? – выпалил он, но понизил голос прежде, чем Стив успел его об этом попросить. – Кровь? В смысле, коровья или…?

Но он уже знал, что это неправильный ответ еще до того, как Стив покачал головой. 

– Не коровья, – несчастно пробормотал он. С видимым усилием он поднялся на ноги. – Я пойду. 

Баки был настолько ошеломлен, что почти был готов позволить ему уйти, но всё же не мог этого допустить. 

– Куда? – спросил он.

Он понятия не имел, куда Стив мог пойти за кровью, но что он вообще об этом знал? Может, это была целая подпольная сеть, наподобие нелегальных баров, о которых ему знать не полагалось. 

Стив пожал плечами.

– Куда-нибудь подальше, туда, где нет людей. – Он провел рукой по рту, словно ему было больно. В лунном свете было видно, что его губы покрыты трещинами. – Я думаю, я заснул. Должно быть, я пришел сюда во сне. Извини. 

– Потому что здесь много людей с кровью? – спросил Баки. Стив ему нравился, но он был готов драться с ним, если тот попробует выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус в стиле графы Дракулы с кем-нибудь из детей.

Стив не ответил, но вид у него сделался еще более несчастным. 

– Тебе, должно быть, очень плохо, – сказал Баки. – Что ты собираешься делать?

Стив отвернулся. 

– Ничего. Я не буду есть людей. – Его глаза сердито сверкнули. – Я не буду этого делать.

– Хорошо, – согласился Баки, медленно кивая. – И что, ты просто собираешься не есть людей, пока не умрешь от того, что не ешь людей? И сколько это продлится? 

– Я точно не знаю, – сказал Стив. Он закусил губу, и Баки заметил, что зубы у него были плоскими и выглядели совершенно обычно; он думал, они будут заостренными. – Какое-то время.

– Похоже, это будет не слишком весело, – сказал Баки. Он потеребил край рукава своей пижамной рубашки. – О каком количестве крови мы говорим? Потому что я могу немного поделиться, но не собираюсь отдавать тебе всё. 

– Нет, – сразу же ответил Стив. – Нет, я не могу. Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.

– Баки, – сказал Баки и ухмыльнулся. – Что ж, на том и порешим. Действуй. – Он закатал рукав и протянул Стиву запястье. – И не забудь, не пей всё. 

Стив уставился на руку Баки, словно ему предложили что-то ужасающее и в то же время прекрасное – так же на Баки смотрел Том Дженкинс в тот единственный раз, когда Баки опустился перед ним на колени и отсосал ему. 

– Я не могу, – прошептал Стив. Он поднял руку и холодными дрожащими пальцами дотронулся до тыльной стороны запястья Баки. – Нет. 

– Давай, – Баки помахал рукой из стороны в сторону, скрывая торжествующую ухмылку, когда Стив крепко схватил его запястье, удерживая его неподвижно.

– Совсем чуть-чуть, – словно загипнотизированный произнес Стив. Он наклонился вперед и прижался ртом к запястью Баки. Его губы были сухими, но их прикосновение заставило Баки задрожать. Стив раздвинул губы, обнажая зубы и… ох, всё правильно, стали видны острые клыки. Они легко проткнули кожу на руке Баки, и через два крохотных отверстия начала сочиться кровь, и затем Стив обхватил их ртом и начал пить. 

У Баки едва не подогнулись колени, но он заставил себя стоять прямо. Дело было не в кровопотере, Стив еще не успел выпить много, просто Баки словно повело. Это было как если бы его целовали или сосали его член, но в то же время это было теплее, мягче, интимнее, сложно даже описать. 

Стив отстранился прежде, чем Баки успел захотеть, чтобы он это сделал, но это, вероятно, было к лучшему, так как у Баки голова шла кругом. Губы Стива были испачканы кровью Баки, а на скулах проступил яркий румянец. 

Баки ощутил всплеск удовлетворения от того, что он сделал это.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Стив. Он выглядел таким же одурманенным, каким Баки себя ощущал. Затем его глаза сузились. – С тобой всё хорошо? – он положил руку на плечо Баки, и Баки, не удержавшись, качнулся вперед, отчего вид у Стива стал еще более обеспокоенным. 

– Со мной всё отлично, – сказал Баки. Он посмотрел сверху вниз на открытое лицо Стива, на его длинные светлые ресницы, большие глаза с расширенными зрачками. – Хочешь зайти?

– Зайти? – переспросил Стив. – Но. Ты же знаешь, кто я, теперь. 

– Знаю, – согласился Баки. Он обхватил Стива рукой за плечи. – Давай, пойдем. Тебе ведь нужно где-нибудь поспать, верно? Монахини не заметят, что на одного ребенка стало больше. 

Стив, который, казалось, уже был готов согласиться, сейчас замер и словно прирос к месту. Для такого маленького мальчика он был невероятно сильным.

– Я не могу, – сказал он. – Я больше не могу заходить в церковь. Это… это обжигает. 

Баки был почти счастлив, одурманенность была сметена прочь волной симпатии. Баки был бы в восторге, если бы для него нашлось оправдание не ходить в церковь, но Стива, казалось, это расстраивало. 

– Мы с этим разберемся, – сказал Баки, крепче обнимая его за плечи. – Обещаю. 

Стив обернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. 

– Правда? – спросил он.

– Да, – сказал Баки. – Пойдем. Поверь мне.

В этот раз Стив позволил отвести себя, и они вместе залезли внутрь через окно комнаты Баки.


End file.
